


The Road Not Taken

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has never brought anyone home for Sunday dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Road Not Taken  
> Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Ianto has never brought anyone home for Sunday dinner.  
> Notes: Written for tw100 for the Reverse Fandom Challenge Stargate SG-1. I chose the episode The Road Not Taken.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ianto feels sick with dread. Sunday dinner with Rhiannon should be no big deal but today he's bringing Jack. He should have told her alone but with Jack there he'd avoid an interrogation. He and Jack have a cover story worked out. Jack will still be Ianto's boss who asks him to work late often.

"Hey, Ianto. You ready to go?"

Ianto nods.

Jack takes his hand and pulls him up off the couch. "It'll be okay. I promise to behave and won't flirt with your sister or her husband."

"Thanks, Jack. Rhiannon never met Lisa. I've never brought anyone home for dinner. She has no clue that I'm not completely straight. When I asked about bringing someone she assumed it was a girl."

Jack kisses Ianto softly. "I can be a girl with enough time and make-up."

Ianto laughs. "Let's get this over with."

Ianto is quiet while Jack drives. They pull up outside the house and Jack's phone beeps.

"Rift alarm." 

Ianto calls Rhiannon and apologises. He's never been so relieved in his life. "Next Sunday I promise. I'll make sure someone else is on call."

Ianto smiles, facing aliens is far more preferable to a family dinner.


End file.
